


Reconciliation

by fragilespark



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5485010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilespark/pseuds/fragilespark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke and Anders fight and make up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reconciliation

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever DA ficlet.

Hawke was never one to be cornered. She didn’t get why Anders hid from a distance - she could do twice as much damage if she followed her magic with a hard swipe to her victim’s head. She had deflected enough swords with her staff to think herself a melee fighter. Fenris ducked in and out of her peripheral vision, doing his own damage. He cried her name in warning but the danger was not in front of her. The cave rumbled with the force of a thunder spell and she felt it sear across her arm as she was thrown back. When the dust settled the templars lay still. She was the only one to get back up.

Everyone stepped back as Anders’ features glowed with the spirit within, but Hawke stomped straight towards him and shoved him back. “You hit me with that spell!”

 

Justice’s voice boomed from Anders’ throat. “Our enemies are dead by my hand! You were merely-”

Hawke grabbed his pauldron and pulled him even closer to her snarling face. “This is our world. I refuse to let you wreak havoc on it!”

“Do not threaten me! Our cause is-”

“Anders!” Hawke put her free hand on his other shoulder, ready to shake if she had to. “Anders!”

Anders lashed out at her arms. “Don’t touch me! I’ve had enough of your- If you stopped trying so hard to be a hero you wouldn’t be in everyone else’s way!”

“And this is our exemplary mage, the leader of our revolution.”

Anders tensed as if Justice was about to break through again. “You mock me?”

Varric stepped toward them, hands raised. “Whoa, whoa. I’d rather not be in the same confined space as two mages fighting each other. Or three of you. However many there are.”

Hawke backed off. “Let’s get out of here.” She glanced at Fenris and he followed her out to where the others were regrouping. Varric clapped Anders on the back before heading out.

 

Their camp was a rock between a few trees but it provided a moment of shelter and rest and time to heal their wounds. Not an overnight camp, however. The afternoon sun was low over the coast and there would be time to get back to the city before midnight, if not before dark.

“Here. Peace offering.” Hawke put her palms together and when she opened them a simple butterfly made of light flew towards Anders.

“You shouldn’t be wasting your magic on such trivial things. There are more important things to think about.”

Hawke let the butterfly fall to the ground as if dead. “Then what are we fighting for, Anders?”

“Freedom, of course,” came the disdainful growl.

“Freedom to live in what kind of world though?” She walked towards him. “A world without memories of kind or beautiful things?” She crushed the light under her toe as if smothering a flame. “Maybe this will be more to your liking, war machine.” She made a dagger of ice and held it to his throat. “It’ll draw blood and everything.”

Isabela cooed at it. “That I like.”

Hawke turned to her. “Well I did model it on yours. But I had to do it from memory…” She walked towards the other woman, leaving Anders and his halting attempt to rise to the attack.

“Maybe you need to study my weapons more thoroughly.”

“Ha, I think that is something I would have to do in private.” The two of them laughed together. Isabela whispered something in her ear and Hawke laughed harder. “Depends how big you want it.”

Merrill appeared over the cliff and waved them on and Anders was the first to stalk away, refusing to be left behind this time. Hawke stuck the dagger into the soft cliff face where it glittered in the sun. By the time it melted they should be long gone. They split up into different groups for the second half of their outing, and Hawke found that listening to Isabela flirt with both Fenris and Varric in turn made the time fly by pretty pleasantly.

 

Fenris was looking out over the docks when Hawke approached him. She rested her elbows on the railing with her back to the view.

“How is your arm?”

“Oh, not bad. What hurt it fixed it in the end.”

“You mean magic.”

“Tell me, how do you reconcile having something alien in you that gives you power?”

“Are you comparing me with mages?”

Hawke looked at him. “No. At least with me, I feel my magic is part of me,” she gestured at his markings, “and I’m presuming that is… in you but not of you.”

Fenris considered his answer. “I would likely not be here without them.”

“So they are both the reason for your escape and a source of torment.” she sighed. “That’s… shit.”

Fenris chuckled. “As you say.”

Hawke turned and looked at the moonlit water. “I worry about Anders.”

Fenris’ tone turned bitter. “That mage is not worth a second of your time, Hawke. He is only making his own situation worse.”

“He’s hard to reach sometimes.”

Despite Fenris protesting she should not attempt to try, Hawke made up her mind to visit Anders before the night was through.

 

Hawke knocked on the unmarked door of the clinic. It was shut at this hour but she knew that Anders kept an ear out if awake, in case of emergencies. When he opened it she made sure to get her word in first. “If I tell you I want you to look at my arm you’ll accuse me of using you so I won’t shy around. I’m here to talk.”

“It’s late.”

“And I don’t want this hanging around until tomorrow.”

“Is it all about what you want?”

“You’re a hard man to make up to. So can I come in?”

“Do you need your arm looking at?”

Hawke smiled. “Yes.”

Anders sighed and let her in. The clinic looked different, empty and dimly lit. They sat in silence and Hawke let him fuss about her arm. There was not much damage left although the skin was still marked a patchy red. He applied some light healing and stroked a soothing lotion over it. Hawke wasn’t used to this kind of attention. She had always been the healer, self-sufficient and usually there was no need to trouble anyone else. She was calmed even in the quiet. If his anger had lingered it might make itself known in rough touches and impatient huffs but there were none. When he dressed her arm he sat back and rubbed his hands.

“Thank you.”

“I should have thanked you for your gift instead of…” he sighed and shook his head, “I looked at the light fading on the floor and knew it was wrong. I don’t even know how you made it but you were right. I want to see us able to do things like that in public, as something to be admired rather than feared.”

“Maybe Justice doesn’t let you have patience for human concerns.”

“That’s not true. I still want a cat.”

That made Hawke smile again. “You could always give Isabela fake ears. I’m sure she’d wear them.”

“I’m not sure I could invite her onto my lap in any way that was appropriate.”

Hawke laughed. “No. She would make the most of it though.”

Anders smiled. “I’m always glad you don’t hold my actions against me.”

“When you’ve survived a Blight, it takes a little more than a stray spell to shake you.”

“Hey, maybe another day, will you show me the butterfly trick?”

Hawke grinned. “Any time. Just promise you’ll show me the electricity trick.”


End file.
